Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear é o deuteragonista dos filmes Toy Story e o protagonista principal e personagem-título da série de televisão, Buzz Lightyear do Comando Estelar, e seu filme direct-to-DVD, Buzz Lightyear do Comando Estelar: A Aventura Começa. Ele também aparece em ambos os Toy Story Toons e Toy Story Treats calções. Seu slogan repetido muitas vezes é: "Para o infinito e mais além!" Ele também retorna como um personagem coadjuvante em Toy Story of Terror! e Toy Story: Perdidos no Tempo. De certa forma, Buzz é o co-líder dos brinquedos de Andy. Toy Story: Os Rivais o primeiro filme, Buzz começa como um presente de aniversário para Andy surpresa de sua mãe. Ele é visto pela primeira vez totalmente quando Woody sobe na cama de Andy para ver o Buzz pé alto em cima dela. Como o Buzz ganha vida, ele verifica o lugar onde ele acabou e tenta contato com o Comando Estrelar, só para ninguém para responder, mas depois avista de sua embalagem de papelão rasgado, pensando que sua "nave espacial" foi danificado. Como o Buzz tenta relatar seu log missão de seu comunicador de pulso, verifica o "terreno" em torno e as dúvidas se o ar exterior é respirável, Woody repente entra em seu ponto de vista, assustando Buzz e levando-o para ativar seu laser sobre Woody. Woody se apresenta a Buzz e tenta dizer a ele que ele está em pé sobre o lugar de Woody. Mas, em seguida, Buzz avista os outros brinquedos que escalaram para cima da cama, forçando-o a reativar seu laser, mas contadas por Woody que eles são criaturas inofensivas, Buzz agradece suas boas-vindas tipo. Todos os brinquedos, exceto Woody, estão fascinados com os novos recursos da figura de acção Buzz Lightyear (botões que ativam sua voz amostrado, laser e asas). Como o Buzz mostra suas asas, ele e Woody ter uma breve discussão sobre se ou não o Buzz pode voar, o que leva a zumbir demonstrando como ele "moscas" saltando fora do posto de cama, saltando fora uma bola de borracha, montando na pista em um carro Hot Wheels, movendo-se em círculos, enquanto pendurado a partir do plano suspenso no teto, até que sideswipes uma parede para fazer com que o Buzz para ser retirado do avião, e, finalmente, o desembarque graciosamente sobre a cama. Zumbido recebe uma adoração dos brinquedos, esperar Woody, que descreve que, como "cair com estilo". À medida que os dias passam, Buzz rapidamente se torna novo brinquedo favorito de Andy, embora o Buzz acredita ser o verdadeiro Ranger do Espaço. Isto leva a tensão com Woody porque antes da chegada de Buzz, Woody foi o brinquedo favorito de Andy desde o jardim de infância. Quando Woody confronta Zumbido no dia seguinte, ele acidentalmente desencadeia capacete de Buzz para abrir, fazendo com que o Buzz para sufocar brevemente antes de perceber que o ar é respirável, mas o Buzz agarra em Woody, advertindo-o de que ele quase teve globos oculares de Buzz sugado das órbitas como ele fecha seu capacete. Quando os brinquedos assistir Sid preparando para explodir um outro soldado a partir da janela do quarto de Andy, Buzz declara que vai parar o garoto, mas é tarde demais, porque quando ele tem uma breve discussão com Woody sobre seu laser, Lenny percebe Sid acendendo um fusível anexado ao outro soldado, o que levou os brinquedos a recuar como o outro soldado é explodido, seguido pelo mal, alegria vitoriosa de Sid. Arrependimentos zumbido não ser capaz de parar Sid como Woody afirma em tom de brincadeira que ele vai gostar de ver o Buzz como uma cratera. Naquela noite, quando Andy e sua família são para ir para um passeio em família em um restaurante Pizza Planet, Woody, querendo garantir que Andy vai buscá-lo em vez de Buzz, chama a zumbir que há problemas (um brinquedo indefeso ser preso). Zumbido então corre para "ajudar" o brinquedo, e Woody envia RC para empurrar o Buzz no espaço entre a mesa ea parede, mas o Buzz avista RC corridas em direção a ele e salta para fora do caminho. RC seguida, esbarra em uma placa encostado na parede, que, em seguida, cai sobre um globo, liberando a esfera, que rola para o Buzz. Embora fugindo do globo rolando, viagens zumbido sobre alguns lápis coloridos, mas consegue enrolar-se para fora do caminho do mundo, terminando em uma janela. O globo então bate uma lâmpada de mesa, que oscila ao redor e bateu Buzz, derrubando-o para fora da janela. A maioria dos outros brinquedos, especialmente o Sr. Cabeça de Batata, indiciar Woody para tentar assassinar o Buzz por ciúme, mas o Buzz sobreviveu à queda como ele emerge dos arbustos para ver Woody sendo tomadas por Andy dentro do carro. Em busca de vingança sobre Woody, Buzz salta para pára-choque do carro e, enquanto Andy e sua mãe parar para abastecer em um posto de gasolina, Buzz desce através teto solar do carro, confronta Woody, e pula em cima dele, derrubando os dois para fora do carro. Como eles tanto rolo debaixo do carro, eles continuam lutando até que o carro se afasta, deixando os dois encalhado. Zumbido tenta relatar seu log missão de seu comunicador de pulso novamente, o que resulta em um argumento mais intenso com Woody, durante o qual o Buzz Woody culpa de atrasar o seu "encontro com o Comando Estelar" e colocando a segurança de todo o universo em jogo. Depois de Woody grita sua linha mais poderosa, Buzz Woody vê nenhuma ajuda para ele, mas é convencido por Woody (que já avistou um caminhão de entrega de Pizza Planet) para voltar ao ouvir que Woody tenha encontrado uma "nave espacial". Os dois então pegar uma carona para Pizza Planet, mas como eles entram no restaurante, Buzz avista um jogo em forma de foguete, pensando que é uma nave espacial prometido por Woody que irá levá-lo para o seu "destino". Dentro, ele encontra alguns estrangeiros, mas Woody alcança com ele. Infelizmente, violento vizinho do lado de Andy, Sid (que gosta de torturar brinquedos) assume o controle da garra e peixes Buzz e Woody para fora. Os dois são levados para a casa de Sid e suba as escadas para o quarto de Sid, onde encontram os brinquedos mutantes, a quem o Buzz refere a eles como canibais. Zumbido tenta contato com o Comando Estrelar para enviar reforços e declarações de que se ajustou a Laser "de atordoar para matar", fazendo Woody esperança de que eles serão capazes de piscar os brinquedos mutantes até a morte. No dia seguinte, os dois são brutalmente torturado por Sid (evidenciado por Buzz ter dois dardos ventosa no seu capacete e verso), e como eles cabeça para a porta aberta para o corredor (apesar do zumbido, alegando que eles não sabem o que é fora), eles são interrompidos pelos brinquedos mutantes, o que levou o Buzz para ativar seu laser, mas nada acontece. Como o Buzz pondera que há de errado com seu laser, Woody repente agarra o Buzz como refém e aperta um botão grande na parte traseira do Buzz, fazendo o braço de Buzz pique cima e para baixo várias vezes para afastar os brinquedos mutantes e fazer o seu caminho para fora da porta, apesar de o Buzz dizendo-lhe para parar. Como Woody tenta recuar até as escadas depois de ser parado por cão feroz de Sid Scud dormindo na parte inferior das escadas, Buzz agarra-lo, cobrindo a boca de Woody, e avisa Woody que outro golpe como o que Woody fez pode levar à morte. Enquanto andam pelo corredor, eles acidentalmente acorda cão feroz de Sid, o Scud. Dardos do Google Buzz em um quarto escuro, e o Scud segue-o, mas recua quando ele avista o Sr. Phillips, o pai de Sid dormindo em um La-Z-Boy. Então, Buzz ouve uma voz chamando por ele. Pensando que ele pode finalmente encontrar-se com Comando Estelar, Buzz abre seu comunicador de pulso, mas ele percebe que a voz é realmente vindo de uma TV, em que uma publicidade comercial Buzz Lightyear brinquedos disponíveis na Toy Barn do Al está jogando. A partir desse comercial (assim como uma mensagem de "Made in Taiwan" inscrito na tampa de seu comunicador de pulso), Buzz descobriu, pela primeira vez, que ele é um brinquedo, muito a seu desânimo. Abatido, ele sai da sala e pelos corredores, então avista uma janela acima das escadas. Apesar de a voz de Woody ecoando em sua mente "És um brinquedo! Não podes voar!", Ele, no entanto, tenta a sua última tentativa de provar que ele era um Ranger do Espaço abrindo as asas e pulando do alto da escada, visando à janela, para cair para o fundo das escadas e cortar o braço esquerdo no processo. Lá, ele é encontrado por irmã de Sid, Hannah, que decide emprestar o Buzz para um chá, apelidando-o como a "Sra. Nesbit." Woody, em seguida, entra no quarto de Hannah para persuadir o Buzz para fora da sala. Quando o Buzz mostra-lhe sarcasticamente fora como a "Sra. Nesbit," Woody tenta fazer com que o Buzz veio para os seus sentidos, abrindo o capacete de Buzz, batendo cabeça de Buzz com o braço decepado e, polidamente, fechando seu capacete. Como o Buzz geme por não ser capaz de voar para fora da janela, Woody, vendo a janela do quarto de Andy através da janela do quarto de Sid, puxa o Buzz no quarto de Sid. No entanto, devido ao zumbido estar deprimido que ele é um brinquedo, ele se recusa a ajudar Woody em seu plano de fuga, só jogando seu braço amputado em uma mesa, ao lado do Woody (e forçando Woody para falsificar o Buzz estar lá, mas fazer os brinquedos de Andy acredito que ele tenha cortado o braço de buzz, arruinando assim qualquer chance de ser resgatado). Só então, os brinquedos mutantes cercam Buzz, Woody alertando para combatê-los, mas os brinquedos têm recolocado braço amputado de Buzz de volta no lugar, Woody deslumbrante. Logo, Sid explode de volta em um quarto com um foguete, e ao olhar para Woody, ele pisa em laser e fitas do foguete de Buzz nas costas de Buzz, indicando como ele sempre desejou "explodir um astronauta em órbita", mas é forçado a atrasar seu lançamento devido a uma tempestade repentina. Durante a noite, Woody, que se tornou presa em um caixote de leite devido a uma caixa de ferramentas descansou em cima da caixa, chama para Buzz para libertá-lo, e quando o Buzz não atender, ele lança uma máquina de lavar que atinge capacete de Buzz para chamar sua atenção. No entanto, Buzz, que afirmou ter começado a pensar claramente, pela primeira vez, ainda está muito deprimido para ajudar Woody, como ele diz que Woody Woody foi certo o tempo todo: Zumbido não é uma Ranger do Espaço, mas apenas um "estúpido, brinquedo insignificante." No ponto de viragem do filme, Woody explica a zumbir o que é ser um brinquedo e é por isso que é melhor que ser um Ranger do Espaço, mesmo indo longe como descrevendo as características que o Buzz tem (com asas, glow-in-the-dark, botões que fazê-lo falar, capacete fazendo a coisa "lufada"), tudo o que faz vibração que um "brinquedo bestial." Como Woody, também, cai em depressão e, finalmente, aceita que ele não terá nenhuma chance de enfrentar uma figura de ação Buzz Lightyear, Buzz pensa por um momento, olhando para o nome de Andy escrito na parte inferior da bota que comprova a sua propriedade para Andy e considerando tudo Woody lhe disse, então torna-se determinado a conseguir a si mesmo e Woody volta nas mãos de seu proprietário. Ele, então, começa a empurrar a caixa de ferramentas para fora da caixa e consegue libertar Woody, mas não antes de pegar a visão de um caminhão em movimento que tem puxado na frente da casa de Andy. Só então, Sid acorda e leva o Buzz para fora da sala, o que levou Woody para dar caça, mas o Scud tem postou-se no caminho, preparando-se para atacar qualquer brinquedo que emerge do quarto de Sid. Para salvar Buzz, Woody tem que chamar para os brinquedos mutantes, que ajudam Woody com seu plano para escapar com segurança para o quintal de Sid, onde eles se movem em suas posições finais. Depois de Woody assusta Sid longe, Buzz graças Woody para salvá-lo de Sid como eles apertam as mãos, e sua amizade nasce. Só então, os dois ouvir o som do carro de Andy partida ao lado, e eles correm para pegar o carro, mas Woody tem que voltar rapidamente para libertar Buzz, cujo foguete fez dele preso a uma cerca, fazendo-os perder a carro. Depois que o caminhão em movimento passa sobre os dois, eles fazem um traço para o caminhão, sem saber que Scud travou-los de vista. Zumbido tornou em pára-choque do caminhão, mas como Woody começa sua escalada até o pára-choque, Scud pega com eles e tenta puxar Woody fora do caminhão, o que levou o Buzz para saltar para o Scud para combater o cão fora. Não querendo o Buzz para ser deixado para trás, Woody abre a porta traseira do caminhão para uma caixa de brinquedos de Andy e cavar a caixa para encontrar RC, a quem ele joga para a rua e envia para pegar o Buzz. Enquanto o Buzz monta RC com Scud correndo atrás dele, os outros brinquedos, acreditando Woody está tentando assassinar RC, emboscá-lo, fazendo com RC para se movimentar em círculos e salto. Zumbido finalmente perde Scud como RC cruzeiros em um cruzamento em que atravessar o tráfego está se movendo e Scud corre para o cruzamento, causando carros para desviar e formam um círculo que aprisiona Scud. Zumbido solta um suspiro de alívio, depois de perder Scud. Depois de Woody é lançado para fora do caminhão, ele se junta o Buzz enquanto montam RC, então eles tentam apanhar com o caminhão em movimento. Os outros brinquedos ver Woody e Buzz montando em RC e se sentir culpado pelo que eles têm feito para Woody. Como RC ganha mais perto do caminhão, Slinky tenta ajudá-los de volta para o caminhão, mas torna-se sobrecarregado devido a pilhas de RC esgotando. Depois de perder aderência de Slinky e RC trata de um ponto morto, Buzz então percebe o foguete gravada por trás das costas, mas, a fim de iluminar o foguete, Woody tem que usar capacete de Buzz para focar a luz solar sobre o fusível de foguete. Quando ele for bem-sucedido, Buzz prende em Woody, que prende em RC, como eles foguete em direção ao caminhão em movimento. Woody consegue atirar RC volta no caminhão (e acidentalmente impactado diretamente para Cabeça de Batata), assim como ele e Buzz ir subindo rapidamente no ar. Zumbido, em seguida, liberta-se do foguete, abrindo suas asas, e ele e Woody despencar para o chão, mas uma corrente de ar súbita faz com que os dois se deslizar graciosamente no ar, com o Buzz descrevendo-o como "cair com estilo", lembrando o que Woody tem disse anteriormente. Os dois brinquedos passar sobre o caminhão em movimento e alcançar o carro de Andy, onde desça através teto solar e terrestre do carro em uma caixa aberta ao lado de Andy, finalmente fazê-lo feliz, mais uma vez, agora que ele finalmente encontrou seus brinquedos favoritos. No dia de Natal na nova casa de Andy, Buzz (agora com seu capacete permanentemente aberta pela primeira vez) é visto sentado na cama, ouvindo a voz de Sargento através do monitor do bebê. Woody se junta o Buzz como eles se sentar na cama juntos, e Woody pede zumbido se ele não está preocupado em ser substituído e que presente para Andy pode ser pior do que ele. Quando os brinquedos ouvir que Andy recebeu um filhote de cachorro, Woody e Buzz olhar um para o outro com uma surpresa, temido sorriso no rosto de ambos. Toy Story 2: Em Busca de Woody Na seqüência, Buzz é visto pela primeira vez assistindo Rex jogar um jogo de vídeo Buzz Lightyear. Então ele corre para ajudar Woody, que está à procura de seu chapéu, uma vez que é o dia Woody vai Cowboy acampamento com Andy (embora ele pronuncia "s'mores"). Mais tarde, quando Woody alerta os brinquedos sobre uma venda de quintal ocorrendo fora da casa, Buzz caminha ao longo da linha de brinquedos, gritando seus nomes para garantir que todos os brinquedos estão presentes. Depois de um pinguim de brinquedo do aperto chamado Wheezy é levado pela mãe de Andy para ser vendido em um estaleiro venda, apitos Woody para o cachorro de Andy, Buster, e Buzz usa Lenny para vigiar Woody. Woody resgata Wheezy, mas cai Buster e, eventualmente, é encontrado por um homem que foi à procura de Woody. À medida que o homem se afasta da venda de jardim depois de roubar Woody, Buzz tenta dar caça. Ele salta para o carro do homem e abre tronco para trás do carro, mas a força de uma tampa da mala abrindo derruba-lo fora do carro e para baixo sobre o pavimento. No entanto, Buzz consegue pegar um vislumbre de uma placa de licença antes de as velocidades de carro de distância, deixando para trás algumas penas, uma das quais o Buzz pega. Durante o Crime Scene Investigation, Buzz tenta decifrar o número da placa, mas não está recebendo nenhuma pista precisos até que o Sr. Cabeça de Batata, enquanto frustrados com a falta de progresso do Buzz, diz sarcasticamente os outros brinquedos para deixar o Buzz brincar com seus brinquedos. Isto faz com que, inadvertidamente, o Buzz para lembrar um detalhe crucial que não só lhe permite rastrear o culpado como trabalhar em Toy Barn de Al, mas também levando-o a deduzir da pena que o culpado é realmente o homem de terno frango, Al McWhiggin. Mais tarde, Buzz e os brinquedos navegar pelos canais de TV para encontrar um anúncio para Toy Barn do Al (que apareceu no início do filme), e quando o anúncio é exibido, Buzz tem Etch desenhar um mapa muito elaborado de como chegar lá. Depois de explicar que ele ainda deve Woody para arriscar sua vida para salvá-lo, Buzz forma um grupo de resgate com o Sr. Cabeça de Batata, Hamm, Rex e Slinky que vai salvar Woody de Al. Ele parece ser um líder muito grave, como mostrado durante aquela noite, quando, depois de percorrer com sucesso dois blocos com dezenove anos deixou de ir, os brinquedos pedir um descanso, e Buzz exige que eles não vão parar até que Woody é salvo de volta no quarto de Andy. No dia seguinte, Buzz e os brinquedos chegam do outro lado da rua do Toy Barn de Al, mas uma parede de tráfego encontra-se no seu caminho. Zumbido formula uma estratégia para atravessar com segurança a estrada pela utilização de cones de trânsito, soltando-os e segue sob os comandos de Buzz (indiretamente causando um enorme engavetamento na rua). Chegando na entrada de Toy Barn do Al, Buzz, depois de ver um trabalhador entra na loja para garantir que as portas abrem e fecham automaticamente, ordena que os brinquedos para pular ao mesmo tempo em uma esteira sensor da porta para acionar a porta aberta, e uma vez lá dentro, Buzz diz que os brinquedos para dividir sua busca. Durante sua pesquisa, Buzz encontra um corredor cheio de brinquedos novos Buzz Lightyear com as mãos e os pés amarrados dentro de suas caixas. Em seguida, ele avista as palavras "novo utilitário cinto!" em um carrinho de exposição e, pensando que ele pode ser capaz de usar um desses, sobe o suporte apenas para encontrar mais uma nova figura de acção Buzz Lightyear. Quando ele tolamente tenta levar Utility Belt do Buzz, o Buzz novo repente vem à vida, confundido-o por um patrulheiro espacial AWOL e domina-lo em uma luta. Zumbido de Andy foi então contido e preso em uma caixa de cartão Buzz Lightyear vazio. Zumbido tenta convencer seu companheiro ranger espaço que ele é um brinquedo, mas em vez irrita-lo. Buzz novo em seguida, coloca o Buzz de Andy na prateleira. Zumbido foi isolado e se tornou um prisioneiro de seu companheiro ranger espaço. Quando o cruzeiro por brinquedos, Buzz de Andy vê os brinquedos que tomam New Buzz, e grita sua famosa frase "Vocês tem o BUZZ ERRADO!" mas não ouvi-lo a partir da caixa de prisão dentro e pegue Buzz novo com eles de qualquer maneira. Zumbido foi deixado para trás ainda lutando com suas mãos atadas e as pernas. Zumbido, em seguida, teme que seu plano de resgate irá falhar, ele consegue desamarrar as pernas dentro de sua caixa de papelão prisão. Depois de um tempo, Buzz de Andy consegue pular com seu caixa da prateleira e chutar-se para fora. Como ele vê Al passa, ele vê o rabo de Rex degola fora do saco de Al. Ele tenta dá início à perseguição, mas tropeça alguns gumballs (derramado no chão quando Tour Guide Barbie acidentalmente bateu o carro em que os brinquedos foram andando). Zumbido então usa barras de cabide para executar movimentos acrobáticos, saltos em um trampolim, e agarra um avião com destino-wire que o leva para as portas. Ele dá um salto em direção às portas de fechamento, mas as portas se fecham e Buzz se choca contra eles. Ele tenta reabrir as portas por saltar sobre a esteira de sensor, mas sem sucesso. No entanto, por sorte, o carro de Al não vai longe; ele dirige até um prédio de apartamentos localizado do outro lado da rua. Distinguir uma pilha de caixas ao lado da porta, Buzz bate-o, e as caixas de pousar na esteira sensor, provocando as portas abertas, permitindo que o Buzz para sair para correr atrás de seus amigos, sem saber que uma caixa que tornou-se imprensado entre o fechamento portas contém uma figura de ação Imperador Zurg. Enquanto Zurg, tendo surgido a partir dessa caixa, dá perseguição após o Buzz, Buzz usa um cone de trânsito para atravessar a rua até o prédio de apartamentos. Vendo faixas dos brinquedos que levam a uma entrada de ar e ouvir suas vozes vindas através do orifício, Buzz segue-os e agarra para o fundo do elevador à medida que sobe o nível 23. Ele pega com New Buzz e os brinquedos na Penthouse de Al como eles pegam Woody e siga em direção a abertura, onde ele pára-los, e em uma breve discussão, ele abre o capacete de New buzz, fazendo com que o outro o Buzz para sufocar sob ar tóxico, e mostra para os brinquedos nome de Andy no fundo do porta-malas para provar que ele é o zumbido que sabem. Ele tenta convencer Woody para voltar com ele e fazê-lo lembrar-se o que é ser um brinquedo entende por (ironicamente), utilizando as palavras de Woody desde o primeiro filme, mas Woody diz que ele tem a intenção de ir para o Museu do Brinquedo Konishi com sua gangue Roundup e que o Buzz perdeu seu tempo vindo para o resgate. Como o Buzz decepcionado e os outros brinquedos deixar o penthouse, Woody diz zumbido que estar em um museu é sua única chance, para que o Buzz diz um adeus ao invés chateado de Woody, advertindo-o de que ele vai acabar gastando o resto de sua vida assistindo crianças a partir de trás do vidro e nunca ser amado outra vez, e deixa-o a contemplar a sua decisão. No entanto, Woody finalmente vem a seus sentidos do que é ser um meio de brinquedos e chama o Buzz de volta para que ele saiba que ele está vindo com ele, fazendo com que Buzz e os outros brinquedos aliviado, mas Slinky Pete o Prospector separa os dois, determinado a conseguir Woody , junto com o resto da turma Roundup, para o Japão, onde ele nunca irá enfrentar brinquedos do espaço iniciantes, especialmente buzz, a quem ele detesta. Depois de Al embala sua coleção Roundup em seu caso e deixa a Penthouse, Buzz e os brinquedos correr de volta para o seu elevador, só para encontrar Zurg, que seguiu as trilhas de Zumbido de Andy. Após Buzz novo salta para a batalha com Zurg, Buzz de Andy e os outros brinquedos saltar para o elevador, siga para a escotilha de emergência, abri-lo e tentar pescar Woody fora do caso usar o Slinky. Depois de Al sai do elevador e para fora do apartamento saguão, Sr. Cabeça de Batata lança seu chapéu como um Frisbee para tocar as portas de fechamento, permitindo Buzz e os outros a passar. Lá fora, o Sr. Cabeça de Batata vê um caminhão de entrega em marcha lenta Pizza Planet nas proximidades, e Buzz ordena que eles subir a bordo do caminhão como ele é executado em Buzz novo uma última vez, quando o outro o Buzz está brincando com seu "pai", Zurg. Lances do Buzz Buzz novo despedida de Andy, em seguida, ele sobe a bordo do caminhão e atribui os brinquedos para as suas posições (tendo os pedais, navegação, e que operam as alavancas e botões). Ele assume o controle de um volante como Rex navega-o a perseguir o carro de Al para o aeroporto. Chegando no Aeroporto Internacional de Tri-County, Buzz viu Al apenas verificando no caso dele, em seguida, ele e os brinquedos usar uma transportadora animal de estimação para entrar no saguão do aeroporto e entrar em um labirinto de correias transportadoras, onde ele conta a brinquedos para dividir sua busca. Finalmente, Buzz alcança com a caixa que contém Woody, mas quando ele abre, ele é um soco para fora da rampa por Stinky Pete. No entanto, ele consegue apanhar com o resto dos brinquedos como eles usam uma câmera de flash de outra bagagem para atordoar os segundos Prospector antes que possa terminar Woody off. Após o Buzz capta Stinky Pete, Woody decide ensinar o Mineiro o "verdadeiro significado do playtime" e diz o Buzz para empurrá-lo em uma mochila Barbie pertencente a uma garota chamada Amy. Após Stinky Pete é descartado, os brinquedos chamam a Woody e Buzz com o Bala emerge fora do caso no tempo, mas Woody é incapaz de resgatar Jessie conforme o caso chega ao final da rotina de correia transportadora e é carregado em um transportador de bagagem. Zumbido então auxilia no resgate de Woody Jessie como eles montam Bula e galopar em todo o campo de pouso. Woody fica no ombro de Buzz para alcançar e agarrar a um tag anexado a uma das malas, mas se separa de zumbido; no entanto, Buzz instrui Bula seguir Woody, como os dois finalmente apanhar com Woody e Jessie que surgiram para fora do avião. Galope ao lado de rodas da frente do avião, Buzz pega o chapéu do Woody quando é arrancado da cabeça de Woody. Quando o avião dirige para a pista, Woody diz o Buzz para chegar atrás dos pneus, então, usando seu pull-corda, ele e Jessie balanço entre os pneus e terra sobre Bula logo atrás do zumbido. Juntos, eles assistem triunfante como o avião decola da pista e desaparecer no céu. Zumbido dá Woody o chapéu para trás, mas a sua celebração do triunfo é interrompida por um outro avião prestes a fazer um touchdown. Woody decide que os brinquedos ir para casa. De volta à casa de Andy, depois de Jessie e o Bala são aceitas na coleção de brinquedos de Andy, Buzz tenta reunir toda a sua coragem para falar com Jessie, descrevendo-a como "uma jovem mulher com um belo yarnful de cabelo, um hairful de fios." Como ele decide ir depois de se tornar o seu embaraço o supera, Jessie o agarra e descreve-o como o "brinquedo espaço mais doce", ela já conheceu, e os dois parecem entrar em um relacionamento juntos, especialmente depois de testemunhar Jessie executar um golpe com o Hot Wheels carro e pista para saltar para a maçaneta da porta para deixá-Buster para fora do quarto (asas de Buzz abrir automaticamente com espanto). Zumbido depois caminha até Woody e pergunta se ele ainda está preocupado com Andy crescendo. Woody responde que ele não está mais preocupado, e que quando é sobre velho, ele terá de idade Buzz Lightyear para lhe fazer companhia "para o infinito e além", a resposta para que o Buzz concorda. Finalmente, Buzz e Woody são vistos com os respectivos "namoradas", Jessie e Bo Peep, como eles vêem a Wheezy recém-fixados cantar "Tens um amigo aqui." Toy Story 3 O Buzz é visto pela primeira vez na sequência de abertura do filme, que tem lugar na imaginação do mundo real de Andy, quando ele levanta-se um trem que caiu em um barranco devido a uma ponte ferroviária que é destruído pelo Zarolho Bart (personagem Sr. Cabeça de Batata), salvando a vida de Woody e os órfãos. Ele, então, voa para capturar os criminosos e dispara sua laser para cortar a corveta, em que Bart e seus capangas estão montando, pela metade. Como Woody e Jessie está prestes a prender os criminosos, Buzz avista uma nave espacial, e percebe que ele é mau Dr. Porkchop (personagem de Hamm). Quando Dr. Porkchop executa "Morte Macaca", milhares de macacos enxame sobre Buzz, Woody e Jessie, mantendo-os reféns como Bart se prepara para explodir os três heróis no esquecimento. Voltar no quarto de Andy, o próprio Andy traz o cenário ao fim usando os dedos para traçar a laser de Buzz reflete fora o crachá de Woody de "destruir" a "nave espacial" e permitindo Woody para prender Bart e seus capangas. Anos mais tarde, quando um Andy tem 17 anos se prepara para partir para a faculdade, Buzz e Woody configurar outra reunião de equipe. Quando a mãe de Andy pergunta o que ele vai fazer com seus brinquedos, Andy abre sua caixa de brinquedos e coloca muitos de seus brinquedos em um saco de lixo. Quando Andy puxa Woody e Buzz, ele começa a refletir sobre o que ele deve fazer sobre eles, e ele coloca O Buzz no saco e Woody em uma caixa com destino a faculdade. No entanto, a mãe de Andy erros do saco cheio de brinquedos como lixo e carrega o saco fora para ser pego por um caminhão de lixo que se aproxima, o que levou Woody para correr para resgatar seus amigos. Os brinquedos conseguem escapar do saco como Woody pontos-los a correr para a garagem escondida sob uma bin. Woody tenta esclarecer o mal-entendido, mas Buzz e os outros, acreditando que Andy não os quero mais, declarar que eles irão para a Cheche Sunnyside. Há, Buzz atende Lotso e os outros brinquedos Sunnyside como Lotso dá-lhe um grande abraço, mostra os brinquedos ao redor Sunnyside, e atribui-los para o sala da lagarta. O Buzz quer começar uma nova vida em Sunnyside com o resto dos brinquedos, para grande desgosto de Woody. Quando Woody decide voltar, Buzz chega a sua mão para um aperto de mão para dizer adeus, mas Woody ignora Buzz e vai embora. No primeiro dia, no entanto, pouco antes de as crianças da sala da lagarta entrar e eles esperam playtime, Buzz percebe vários dos brinquedos tentando esconder assim como eles estão prestes a entrar, dando um indício precoce em verdadeira natureza da sala da lagarta. Durante uma brincadeira grosseira e selvagem com as crianças, menino arrebata O Buzz longe de um outro menino que quer jogar com ele, uma menina lambe em seu capacete, e outra garota usa-lo como um martelo. Desembarque na borda ao lado da janela, Buzz então percebe que as crianças do jardim de infância no quarto borboleta jogando com Lotso e sua gangue brinquedo respeitosamente, tornando-se perguntar por que é o céu lá e inferno aqui. Naquela noite, lamenta O Buzz que se muda para a sala da lagarta e quer que ele e os outros brinquedos para ser movido com Lotso, então ele foge para fora do quarto, com a ajuda dos outros brinquedos, para encontrá-lo. Seguindo alguns dos capangas de Lotso, ele foge para a máquina de venda automática e sobe até o topo, só para ouvir o que os brinquedos da Sunnyside está planejando fazer com Buzz e seus amigos. No entanto, assim como o Buzz está prestes a deixar a máquina de venda automática, ele esbarra no Bebé Grande, que acaba de entrar e joga O Buzz sobre a mesa, e os capangas de Lotso capturá-lo e trazê-lo para Lotso. Depois de ouvir o pedido do Buzz, Lotso oferece a transferência só a ele, acreditando que as crianças na sala da lagarta precisa de alguns brinquedos para brincar. Isso faz com que O Buzz recusar a oferta de Lotso, acreditando que ele e seu amigo ficar juntos como uma família, mas, em seguida, Lotso ordena sua gangue para ter O Buzz contido e abrir seu compartimento de volta para a gangue para acessar um switch "Play-Demo" e um orifício de reposição, o que leva a suas duas personalidades diferentes mais tarde. Toy Story 4 Galeria en:Buzz Lightyear es:Buzz Lightyear fr:Buzz l'Éclair he:באז שנות-אור ja:バズ・ライトイヤー pl:Buzz Astral pt-br:Buzz Lightyear ru:Базз Лайтер Categoria:Personagens de Toy Story Categoria:Personagens de Toy Story 2 Categoria:Personagens de Toy Story 3 Categoria:Personagens de Toy Story 4 Categoria:Herois Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens masculinos